


Baby, can you take away my pain?

by whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord



Series: Bates Motel, continued [1]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Season 4 Episode 3, Til Death Do You Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord/pseuds/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord
Summary: As Alex carries her to her bedroom, Norma kisses and nuzzles his neck, tasting her own salty tears there. She's shaking slightly with anticipation, and a few rogue tears slip down her cheeks. She wraps her arms tighter around Alex's neck and breathes him in, trying to calm down a bit.





	Baby, can you take away my pain?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Dopamine" by BORNS.

 

"I'm sure I wanna do this, right now."

 

Alex takes Norma into his arms without any further hesitation. He's wanted to make love to her for longer than he cares to admit. He hadn't counted on it even after their marriage, for fear she would think he was taking advantage of her and their situation. A voice in the back of his mind still says he should stop and they should wait until Norma isn't so emotional. That thought is quickly pushed aside as his brain screams for him to comfort her. He's always tried to console her the best he can, and right now she insists that this is how he can do that. 

As Alex carries her to her bedroom, Norma kisses and nuzzles his neck, tasting her own salty tears there. She's shaking slightly with anticipation, and a few rogue tears slip down her cheeks. She wraps her arms tighter around Alex's neck and breathes him in, trying to calm down a bit. Alex kicks off his shoes as he enters her room, and when he lays her on her bed and pulls back, about to continue undressing, he stops when he notices the wetness on her face.

"Norma," he begins. "Are you—" She cuts off his question with a kiss. "Norma," he says again, in a whisper. "We don't have to."

"No," she says. "I want this. I promise."

Alex bends down to kiss her again, taking her face in his hands and wiping away her tears as he does so. Her fingers find the buttons of his shirt and clumsily work to undo them as he lowers his hands to her waist. He dips his head to place kisses along her jaw and neck while she's busy with his shirt. After a minute he's able to shake the piece of clothing off, then pull his undershirt over his head. Norma has unfastened the belt on her dress and is working on its buttons when Alex starts helping her. Gently, he pushes the dress off her shoulders and slides it down her body. Then he carefully pulls off her boots and makes his way back up to her mouth, leaving kisses on her ankle, knee, thigh, hipbone, midriff, the tops of her breasts, and her neck. 

Norma shudders at his every touch. She cannot remember the last time she was truly intimate with someone—someone who was not a one night stand or an abusive asshole—or if such a thing even exists. Alex cups her breast in one hand and pulls her closer with the other when she arches her back in response. Norma lets out an inadvertent whimper, and Alex lifts his head to look at her. When she tugs at his belt, he pulls back to unfasten it and then stands to remove his jeans. He's hovering over her again in an instant, and she almost instinctively wraps her legs around him, which makes him hum agreeably.

She can feel his growing erection pressing against her stomach. She pulls his face down to hers and kisses him with hunger. He is just as eager and though he'd wanted to take it slow their first time, adoring her body and showing her how much he loves her, he can't help himself. He'd waited and waited and now that it's happening he's having trouble wrapping his head around it and has a hard time using his restraint. 

Alex reaches around Norma to unclasp her bra, which comes undone easily. She tosses it to the floor while Alex sits back on his heels. He then grabs her ankles, hooked behind his back, and spreads her legs on the mattress. Once more, he kisses his way along her body, this time from knee to inner thigh. Norma's gasping at the teasing brushes of his lips against her skin. 

With one hand, Alex caresses her through her underwear, damp with her desire. He watches as she grasps at the sheets and wriggles under his touch. After a moment, she can no longer stand his taunting and whines his name—the sign he'd been waiting for. 

He swiftly pulls down her lace panties and inserts two fingers into her wet folds. Another gasp makes his erection grow painfully hard, but he's intent on pleasing her before himself. Alex dips his head to lick her clit and, surprised, Norma reacts with a jerk of her hips. He smiles against her skin, then continues to swirl his tongue around the sensitive spot and pumps his fingers in a steady rhythm. When Norma finishes, she lets out a small, unexpected cry.

Again, Alex finds joy in her pleasure. He gives her a moment to recover, tracing the edges of her body in the meantime. A few minutes later, Norma places a hand on the back of his neck to get his attention. He comes back up to her level, where she kisses him slowly and deeply, showing her appreciation and contentment. Then her hands travel down his back and under the waistband of his boxer briefs. She pulls him against her, and he groans in response. Norma pushes off his underwear, and he kicks himself free from the last bit of material between their bodies. She guides him to into her without any more delay, which Alex is grateful for. 

They both inhale with delight at the feeling of him fully buried inside of her. Alex had imagined it countless times, and Norma increasingly over the past couple of weeks, but neither had expected the pleasure they now felt. Alex begins to move with haste, hardly able to bear the sensation of her. He holds on as long as he can, face pressed into her neck, but releases in what seems like no time at all. 

Norma sighs heavily in satisfaction and wraps her arms around him. When Alex lifts his head to look into her eyes, she stares at him a moment before a small smile graces her lips. Alex breaks out into a grin too, and slides out of her before showering her in more kisses. Her hands linger at the sides of his face and neck, the place where they naturally feel most comfortable.

Alex settles down next to her, holding on to her with one arm and tucking the other beneath his head. Norma turns towards him, winding an arm around his waist too, and she allows her eyes to close. She's always felt a little awkward after sex, but decides to enjoy the warmth of Alex's embrace and deal with the awkwardness later. Alex stares at her peaceful face, wanting this moment to last forever. As he drifts off, his thoughts are those of utter disbelief that he gets to fall asleep next to this incredible woman.


End file.
